


Ghost Of You

by baby_blue_lucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Annoying Luke, Annoying Luke Hemmings, Ashton Irwin Loves Luke Hemmings, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Caring Ashton Irwin, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Death, Dominant Ashton Irwin, Drama, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Ghost Luke, Kissing, Love, Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Luke Hemmings Loves Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Fluff, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin-centric, M/M, Michael Clifford & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Michael Clifford Loves Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood - Freeform, Minor Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Paranormal, Protective Ashton Irwin, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Shy Luke, Shy Luke Hemmings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Submissive Luke Hemmings, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_blue_lucas/pseuds/baby_blue_lucas
Summary: Luke Hemmings died years ago. Ever since then he has been spending all the time he had in his afterlife by sitting on the school bench, being literally invisible to everyone. At least that's what he thought.When Ashton Irwin first bumped into him, he was shocked. He normally couldn't touch anyone. But later on he understood and he tried his hardest to stay in touch with the boy, although it was making Ashton kinda annoyed after some time.//Please don't judge this only because of the paranormal elements of the story. Between Luke and Ashton there will be normal interactions, the only thing that's different is that nobody else can see Luke, touch him or hear him. Only Ashton, that's why Luke really tries not to let him go.





	1. Prologue

Luke has been homeschooled most of his life, but when he turned 14, his mom decided to put him in public school. Ever since then he has been bullied. He was the weird silent kid. He was rich, but in his case, it wasn't a cool thing, it was a reason why everyone stayed away from him. They thought he had a mindset of "I am too perfect to talk to people like you" kind of kid, but that really wasn't his case.

At first, he didn't talk to them because he was simply too shy to do so. He was separated from kids most of his life, so it wasn't easy to make friends for him.

But then he simply didn't talk to them because they scared him. At first, they only laughed at him, called him names and teased him. But then it got worse. The stronger ones started messing with him, locking him in places, and then even beating him up.

One day it went too far...  
Luke was a weak kid. Small, skinny and too naive to understand that they will really never stop with the teasing. That's why he didn't seek help.  
They took a huge advantage of that.

The kids messing with him were mainly the older ones. Yet still they weren't 21 years old yet, they couldn't buy alcohol nor drive cars.  
But they wanted to.  
And since Luke was such an innocent soul, they took advantage of that.

Everyone in the town (which was a small town) knew Luke, he was just the angel, the perfect kid that never disobeyed the system.  
So when the boys made him go to the store and buy alcohol, he did. He told the cashier it was for his parents and the cashier trusted him. Luke, that angel, would never lie. Right?

He brought the alcohol to the boys, happy that it was over. He was ready to go home and just enjoy his privacy, but the guys had other plans. They needed a car.  
But they didn't have one.  
So why wouldn't they make Luke steal the car with opened doors nearby? He bought alcohol already, which was illegal since he wasn't adult yet. So there was really nothing to mess up anymore.

They made him get into the car, then they quickly got in themselves.  
Luke has never driven a car before. He was scared, but the fear of the boys hurting him was bigger.

So after a moment, he managed to start a car and somehow he started driving. But hey, it was hard. It should have been obvious that it wouldn't end up well. And it didn't.

When the car crashed into the tree, Luke was the only one who died. He was small and skinny, while the other boys were way stronger than him and well built. They got out alive, with only some injuries. But he didn't.

And since then, he had been sitting on the bench right in front of the school he used to go to. Sometimes he just wandered through the school, or he attended some classes just so he wasn't that bored. But he has never been this lonely.

He couldn't touch anybody. He couldn't move things, he couldn't eat, he couldn't drink, he couldn't do anything. And it hurt a lot. He used to cry a lot because he was just too lonely, but now he had gotten used to it.

Nobody could see him anyway.

Well...  
Almost nobody.

Ashton was new in the town. He started going to his new school just a week ago, but he already noticed the sad lonely boy. He was always sitting alone and Ashton hasn't seen him talk to anyone yet. It was worrying him, yet he knew he couldn't really make others talk to him. And he needed to keep his bad boy attitude, he couldn't just come over to him and act all friendly all of sudden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your opinion on the story. I am still not 100% sure about it since it's not something I normally write.


	2. "Who are you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke meets Ashton for the first time. And although Luke is a ghost, the one who should scare others, this time Ashton is the one to scare the living hell out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your opinion ^-^

Luke was sitting on the bench which was set by the wall, facing the entrance and all the lockers. He liked that spot since he could watch everyone from there. As always he had nothing to do so he just stared on the ground, while his hands played with the hem of his pastel pink hoodie. He missed other clothes...  
Yes, it was a weird thing to miss. But hey, he has been wearing this for years and although it was still squeaky clean, it was just boring. 

Being a ghost wasn't easy.  
He couldn't see other ghosts (or maybe there just weren't any), people couldn't see him, he couldn't touch anyone, he couldn't speak to anyone... It was really driving him crazy.

He probably couldn't even go crazy, because he was pretty sure that if he could, it would happen already. This was just suffering.  
There was no heaven.  
There was no hell.  
It was the world. He would stay on earth for the rest of his existence and he was pretty sure that his existence was neverending.  
It just sucked...

Sighing, he got up from the bench and he started walking around the lockers, watching what people had inside.  
It was kinda funny sometimes.  
Fake love letters, stolen things, months old sandwiches, clothes that probably wasn't washed in weeks... People really kept interesting stuff in there.

That was the only thing he actually liked about being a ghost ... He could watch people, stalk them, know their secrets, he could see everything. And although that information was useless, it was fun.

Nothing else about being a ghost was fun, though. Really, all he could do was sit and wait. Wait for nothing. His whole afterlife he waited for someone to talk to, some other ghost or just anyone. But unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky.

Students already started flooding the school, so as always he decided to visit the music club. He used to attend the club. Now he only listened to others and commented on them. He liked to comment on them, they couldn't hear him after all, so he could really say anything and be honest.

Pulling his hoodie down a little and straightening it up, he got up from the bench and he headed to the music room. As soon as he entered, the new boy caught his eye. He noticed him before, of course. It was his new target. He knew literally everything about literally everyone, except for the new guy. So he needed to get to know him a bit better too. But for now, he just slowly walked around the room, peeking over others' shoulders to look into their notebooks.

Most people who went there before school started only wanted to write some lyrics or maybe get together some notes. It was great because in the morning the music room was usually pretty quiet so they could concentrate better. 

"That's not bad, Calum. Better than the last one."Luke stated as he stood behind the dark-haired boy, looking over his shoulder to peek into his notes. The lyrics actually had some depth and it could sound pretty nice. Luke pulled away and continued walking until he approached another boy.

"This sucks, Alex... Even the one you wrote earlier was better... But it was still terrible."Luke rolled his eyes. He didn't like the boy at all, he was just so untalented. Of course, it wasn't his fault. The problem was that he was so egoistic and he believed he was talented although everyone else told him otherwise.

~~~ ASHTON'S POV ~~~

Ashton didn't really understand what was the boy doing. He recognised him, it was the boy from the hallway. The lonely sad kid who never talked to anyone... Or that was what Ashton thought. Why was he suddenly speaking? And why was he so open, so honest? It even seemed like other's didn't even hear him. For example, Alex, who was just told his work sucks didn't even look up. It was weird... Ashton kept his eyes on the strange boy for a bit longer, watching him curiously.

"Damnit, Michael... Stop drawing, this is a music club, not an art club. If you want to wait for Calum, you can still wait outside. Or you can actually write something so you don't have to come up with excuses all the time."The blonde huffed. Even this time Michael didn't respond in any way. It was strange... Ashton knew it was his turn now, so he looked down and continued writing so he wouldn't look like a creep watching the blonde. 

The boy walked over to Ashton, standing beside the sofa he was sitting on and looking down at his lyrics. He was quiet for a moment, before nodding his head a little.   
"Finally someone who can write."He sighed happily and before Ashton could say anything, the boy turned around and headed out of the room. Wow, it felt nice to be complimented like that.

~~~ LUKE'S POV ~~~

Luke was proud of the new guy. Yes, it was weird... But he was just happy that there was finally someone talented. And beautiful...

He already knew the new guy's schedule, he heard the principal talking about it and he remembered some of the classes. At least he remembered that the first class on Monday was History. He didn't really like history, but well... It was still better than sitting in an empty hallway.

He was the first one to enter the classroom. He walked over to the window in the back of the class and he sat on the windowsill. In a moment the room started filling with students with the new boy, Ashton, if he remembered correctly, somewhere between them.

He noticed Ashton's eyes on him for a moment, but he didn't pay that any attention. Ashton must have been looking out of the window in front of which Luke was sitting.  
The teacher soon entered the class, standing in the front as she started talking. With a sigh, Luke got up and he walked in the middle of the class, just sitting down on the floor between the desks so he could see the teacher better. he felt Ashton's eyes on him once again, but once again he thought nothing of it. 

The lesson felt like it was neverending. The whole time he felt Ashton's eyes on him, it was making him feel weird... It just didn't feel right, nobody ever noticed him. And well, he knew Ashton didn't notice him as well, he couldn't see him after all. But still, it was creeping him out.

When the lesson finally ended, Luke got up to leave. He wanted to walk out, but Ashton was reaching for his bag just when Luke passed him. Ashton accidentally brushed his shoulder against Luke's leg when he was sitting back up, which at first Luke didn't even realise. But when he did, he froze.

Nobody touched him for so long that he even forgot what it felt like. It was weird to think about it like that, but you couldn't help it when you were in Luke's situation.

He turned around to look at Ashton, who was the last one in the classroom since everyone else left already. Nobody had bags, all of them used lockers so they were quick. Ashton probably still didn't get one.

"Oh, sorry for that."Ashton apologised when he noticed Luke still standing there and staring at him with wide eyes. He thought that maybe Luke minded that he abused his personal space, but it was much more complicated.

"W-what?"Luke whispered as he stepped closer, staring at Ashton in shock. He had no idea what was happening. And honestly, he was so scared. Who was the guy?

"I said I am sorry... Are you alright? You look a bit pale."Ashton said, now furrowing his eyebrows. He probably just didn't notice earlier, but Luke was pale all the time. Well, he was dead... You couldn't blame him. Luke's eyes widened. Ashton could see him, touch him, hear him... Nobody else could. How comes Ashton was different? Who the hell was the guy?

Instead of answering, Luke turned around and quickly left the room. No way he would talk to him. Ashton was scaring him... Was he a ghost too? If not... How could he see him?   
Luke quickly headed outside of the school. There were some benches on the grass spot beside the school, so he went there and he tried to clear his mind and think straight. He knew he had to talk to him. He needed to find out what was going on... He wouldn't tell him the whole story though, not yet. It wasn't the right time yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be so happy for kudos and even more happy for comments with your opinions on the plot or the story itself!


End file.
